WildCat
by Dendey
Summary: The Cure isn't permanent, we all know that much. But not all of us had the nerve to stay seated until the very end of the film...Moira! You got it!


Title: WildCat

Author: Dendey

Fandom: X-Men Movieverse

Spoilers: X-1, X-2 AND X-3

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but MarvelComics does. I've just seen the movie's so don't expect any comic-characters to slip in that weren't in the movies.

A/N: Hello! This is my first attempt at a self-insert for the x-men universe! It's a bit unusual, but that's probably just me being my irritating self. Translations are at the bottom of the chapter.

They were in the middle of another battle against Magneto. He had regained his powers just a year after loosing them because of the 'cure', just like all of the other mutants did that had been 'cured' or hit by the cure in the battle of Alkatraz.

Now they were in a big, dark forest in the mountains, fighting for their life, again. Kurt Wagner had joined the X-Men for good after the death of Jean Grey, Professor Xavier and their late leader Cyclops. He'd given them the reason that he'd feel like doing something worthwhile, even if he didn't like the combat in general. The real reason though was his obvious secret, they all could tell, but refrained from commenting on his careful lookout for Storm, whenever, wherever, but especially when they were out on a mission. But Kurt wasn't the only one returning to the team, Beast joined them as well, claiming he knew more about medicine than any of them. He was right of course, so it was decided that he would tend to the sick and injured and just fight whenever he could spare the time out of his busy schedule as minister.

Wolverine was just about to shred Sabertooth into tiny little pieces with his claws when a sudden beam of white light struck the ground like lightening. Nothing out of the ordinary to happen when your in a team with Storm, but she was fighting a little way away from him, against Mystique, using the surrounding snow to blow a little blizzard into her face. Rogue wasn't in the near vicinity, so it couldn't have been her borrowing Storm's powers for a short time. Add to that that exactly where the lightning had struck, there was a motionless black body lying on the ground and you knew why Wolverine became slightly concerned. He'd learned how to behave in a team: look out for each other, help them if they need it, don't let the others get injured, if they do keep the injured safe. So he quickly overruled Sabertooth in their little fight by throwing him against a nearby tree, after sinking his claws deeply into his torso and made his way over to the fallen figure he knew he had to protect.

But he wasn't the only one on the battlefield who had noticed. Pyro had too and he tried to fry whatever it was, but Iceman stopped him just in time, like he always did. Nightcrawler just bampfed into existence beside him when he finally reached the black body. Wolverine kneeled down into the snow to turn the body around on the shoulder to check-up on whoever it was that got hurt this time. After he finally got a first glimpse of the young woman on the ground he heard a loud gasp behind him. He quickly turned around to catch the recognition flickering in Nightcrawler's eyes, so he picked her up and shoved her into the teleporters arms.

"Take her to the Blackbird!", he ordered and Nightcrawler quickly complied, bampfing out of existence and reappearing at the ramp of their jet.

The fight went on for some more minutes, until Magneto finally called his henchmen back and the X-Men had to leave a torn forest behind.

Storm was maneuvering the jet, Rogue was navigating and the others would be tended to by Beast once they were back at the school.

"Who is she?", he asked the blue skinned, quite worried looking mutant in the seat on his right, both their eyes wouldn't leave the human form in his arms.

"Family.", was the short cut answer and that didn't sit well with Wolverine. He was already quite used to the German's needless and irritating babbling, but it's absence now set him on edge. The others had noticed the added passenger of course, but none dared to comment upon it. Storm just kept looking at the three occupants of the second 'row' of seats with a mixture of curiosity and worry.

Finally they arrived at the school, the hangar and the sickbay. Henry was already there, just waiting for them to make an entrance, showing off their injuries. Thankfully they weren't injured that often, but it still happened once in a while. Colossus and Wolverine didn't have a scratch to show, but Storm, Rogue, Iceman and even Nightcrawler had their fair share of little cuts and bruises. Their new guest though was undoubtedly in the worst condition, so they decided that Henry would tend to her first thing and call them down to tend to them when he was finished with her.

At first Kurt simply refused to leave the med lab, insisting that he wanted to stay at her side no matter what, but in the end Wolverine had some quite persuading arguments. So Kurt was now pacing up and down the few meters of the hall that were in front of the door or allowed him to hold at least visual contact with the offending piece of furniture.

"Who exactly is she?", Wolverine suddenly clarified his earlier question, startling the blue mutant with his unexpected arrival via the elevator and much more so with the little bit of concern lacing his voice. He hadn't even realized he'd put it in there until the question as a whole was already out of his mouth.

"Familie.", Kurt repeated his short answer in German and that had Wolverine really thinking.

Kurt had progressed with his English surprisingly fast over the past few months, now he seemed to have fallen back onto the stage upon which he'd been before Ororo had started training him, using civil conversation as an excuse and most importantly cover for his 'lessons'.

"You mentioned that before.", he snarled angrily, which made the German jump in surprise at the sudden anger and frustration coloring his voice.

"Sorry, aber ich...worry...", he trailed off, trying to make Logan understand. He couldn't really voice all the worry he felt deep inside, but he still hoped that somehow the other would catch on.

"So? What's her name? How are you related?", he kept on pestering the distressed mutant, relentlessly asking for the information he wanted to know.

"Cousin.", it had taken Kurt nearly five minutes to voice the single word. At first even Logan himself had been a little startled by it, but then he remembered that he'd asked a question.

"Her name?", he pressed the blue mutant again.

"Alex.", Kurt whispered, nearly inaudibly even for his only listeners ears, if Logan didn't have his heightened senses he surely wouldn't've been able to pick up on the softly spoken word. It sounded strangely familiar the way the catholic pronounced it, holy, like a prayer or the name of an angel.

"Age? Powers?", he was digging for information he couldn't get elsewhere at the only source he knew, at an emotionally inconvenient moment, but so be it. Logan wanted to know and he'd know, one way or another, this one just seemed the easiest out of them all.

"That's the strange part.", the German answered him cryptically.

"Why?", he asked, his voice sounding a little strained, because Logan had kept himself from snarling at just the very last possible moment.

"Impossible.", he murmured with a far away look in his eyes and a distant, nearly detached voice.

"What?", this time he did snarl.

"I don't know.", Kurt answered distractedly, just the second the door to the med lab flashed open, immediately heading into the sterile space.

"WAIT UP!", he called after him, following him and nearly colliding with a very worried looking doctor.

"We need to have a serious discussion with the whole team.", he announced and Wolverine knew that now there was Beast standing in front of him, not Henry the friendly blue doctor, but Beast a valuable asset to the x-men team.

Wolverine looked him over just once and decided that, as he was serious, he probably should call the others into the Professor's office. It still felt strange to him to think about it as Storm's now or voice it as such. He just couldn't change the fact that he felt as if the Professor hadn't really left them, but it didn't truly disturb him as much as it should, so he didn't even try to change his point of view.

Trying to look past the broad hairy blue shoulder in front of him, he caught his second glimpse of her. In the Blackbird he'd been able to study her hair, left hand and thighs, as it had been all that was visible to him, but this time he finally wanted to take time to see her face. It wasn't meant to be, because he was once again brought out of his concentration by a loud cough in front of him. He looked up into Beast's eyes and the annoyance clearly showed on his face. But Beast paid it no heed of attention, he just stared back to get his point across until Logan finally started moving to get back up to the higher levels of the school, via the elevator, to collect the other x-men. They had a serious discussion heading their way, after all Beast wasn't someone who fooled around or could be fooled around with.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

"She's in pain.", he stated with worry lacing his voice and his kind blue eyes showing a compassion to the hurting patient nobody could quite understand, because they had yet to hear the full report on her.

"How so?", Storm asked him to clarify his earlier statement.

"Could she be coming into her powers?", Iceman suggested.

"That normally doesn't cause physical discomfort.", the only doctor in the office contradicted the possibility.

"Then what else's wrong with her?", Shadowcat asked, sounding concerned.

"I still suppose it's internal bleeding, but I can't be sure. That as well as something mental I think.", he shared what little information he already had out of the few tests he could already run, but it truly wasn't much.

"If it's too much internal bleeding she'll need some blood to replenish the amount she lost.", Storm decided.

"The problem is just that. There is no blood store in the lab. So that leaves us with two options. Number one is we take her to the next hospital we can reach, number two is that we find a match for her and draw the blood out of the donor and directly infuse it into her system.", Beast declared and waited for the team to decide.

"What's her blood type?", Wolverine wanted to know gruffly, after they'd decided to at least attempt the search for a donor.

Beast actually had to look it up and when his eyes came back up from the folder he looked really displeased.

"B negative. It's very uncommon.", he sighed regretfully, but after a few seconds thought he still glanced at Kurt rather hopefully.

"I've got B, but positive.", Nightcrawler replied miserably.

"Negative.", he stated while extinguishing his cigar.

"Huh?", the German beside him wanted to know, somehow distracted by the sudden decision of Wolverine to stop turning them into passive smokers.

"I've got negative. She can have some of mine.", he enlightened the assembled crowd, striding through the now open door into the hallway and some levels down to get his good deed for the day over and done with.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

She awoke with the worst headache ever and groggily took in her surroundings. Everything surrounding her seemed to be made out of metal and that fact didn't bode well. Well, I must've really outdone my last drinking record if the police thought it necessary to take me in for the night. , she sighed regretfully and carefully sat up.

"Hallo? Ich hab ausgeschlafen und würde jetzt gerne nach hause wenn's Recht ist!", she just had to try to get someone's attention, after all she had no idea where she was.

"It's good that you're awake, but aside from your cousin I'm afraid nobody around here understands any German. By the way I'm Doctor..."

"Henry McCoy, Ambassador of the United States. If my assumptions are correct, of course.", she interrupted the blue furred mutant.

"Yes, you'd be correct.", he smiled a bit sadly, sometimes it was a true pain that everybody seemed to know him. He liked to introduce himself just to follow the manners his mother taught him, but nowadays he didn't need to do that anymore and strangely enough it unnerved him.

"Sorry, if I've caused any trouble, but after I moved my friends recommended a celebration and I just couldn't deny them. Though it is rather strange that they bother you as the Ambassador for such a causality. I mean, really, we can't've been that bad.", Alex rambled.

"Uhm...just what do you think this is all about?", Henry asked casually, apparently she didn't remember the battle at all or maybe it was just her mind protecting her from the memory by closing it away and not having to deal with it anymore.

"What this is all about? Well, I'd say my friends and I got a bit drunk and the police decided to intervene our party out of safety reasons for the rest of the complex.", now she was really confused, not only did they send the ambassador to her but they hadn't even informed him about the reason? That was not only strange, but worrisome.

"Actually, when you were brought here it wasn't by the police. And you certainly weren't drunk but in a lot of pain.", Hank told her.

"I don't feel like I've been in any pain.", she mumbled distractedly.

"You were in such bad shape that we had to use a blood transfusion, so we wouldn't loose you and make Kurt pray for your soul for the rest of the foreseeable future."

"Kurt?", she asked confused. The only Kurt she knew was her American Cousin, but than again the guy in front of her seemed to be Beast, one of the x-men and there'd been a Kurt in the second movie. Of course! This was a set-up! She should've caught on sooner than she did, but she wasn't the brightest person on earth without her first cup of coffee...

"Yes, Kurt Wagner. He's your cousin I believe." Strange, she doesn't seem to be lying but she clearly is a bit out of it at the moment. 

"Sort of, but his surname isn't Wagner but Hauptmann.", she replied confused.

"Maybe I should just ask him to come in already. Then you can discuss his surname with him, ok?", he suggested, sounding totally bewildered and amused at the fact that he knew Kurt was lurking just behind the door, waiting to jump into the room.

"'K.", she shrugged Strange set-up. , she thought wryly.

Hank walked over to the door and opened it to allow Kurt access to his cousin. What he encountered when he opened the door were that all members of the x-men had assembled themselves in the hallway. He had no idea if they just wanted to check up on Logan, who had fallen asleep after giving two liters of his blood to Kurt's cousin or if they were just really eager to meet the new German they had picked up.

I still don't know her name! , he realized suddenly.

"Kurt? She's awake now and would like to talk to you.", not even two seconds after that Kurt was already through the door and clinging to the young woman's neck as if he was afraid she'd leave him alone if he gave her the chance to escape. The others edged their way closer to the door, so Hank just sighed and motioned them into the sick bay as well.

"Ich hab mir solche Sorge um dich gemacht! Ich hatte solche Angst als Hank mir gesagt hat das du so schwer verletzt warst und er sich nicht einmal sicher war ob du's überstehen würdest…."(2) Kurt rambled on and on, not even realizing he'd switched back to German in his hurry to meet his cousin.

„I'm alright, Curdy. You're just crashing my windpipe that's all I've got to worry about at the moment.", she rasped out, deciding she'd just treat him like her cousin if that's what he believed her to be.

Kurt immediately let go of her neck and smiled at her apologetically.

"Sorry.", he breathed with tears brimming in his eyes. Next thing Alex knew he was clinging to her again, head buried in her shoulder and sobbing as if he'd lost someone very close to his heart.

"What's wrong, Curdy?", she asked bewildered, looking for help in the crowd that had gathered around them, but they seemed to be just as confused as she was herself.

"Du wärst fast gestorben!"(3), he wailed miserably and even more sobs then before racked through his scrawny frame.

"But I'm not. See? I'm very much alive right now and believe me I intend to keep it that way for as long as humanly possible, okay?", she tried to soothe him, while rubbing small circles on his back.

Slowly the tremors left his body and he looked up at her, smiling softly and admitting that he'd missed her a lot.

"Can't deny that.", she chuckled with a smile and squeezed his shoulders.

"So, uhm, I think I need to introduce myself, right?", she fixed her gaze onto the waiting group of onlookers and received an affirmative nod from Storm.

"My name is Alex, nice to meet you.", she addressed their audience.

"It's nice to see you're still in one piece. I'm Storm.", she commented and with that the others felt obliged to introduce themselves as well.

"I'm Iceman otherwise known as Bobby Drake.", he smiled at her, his arm never leaving the waist of his girlfriend.

"I'm Rogue, but you can call me Marie as well."

"I'm Colossus or Piotr, but I believe Peter will be easier for you.", he smiled a bit sadly and Alex guessed why.

"Thanks but I think Piotr will be just fine.", she just had to try and make him feel better. She knew that it was always comforting to hear your name spoken like you know it when being in a foreign country.

"Cool! You can actually pronounce it the right way! I've tried to do that for soo long! By the way I'm Kitty or Shadowcat, depends where we are really.", all of that seemed to rush out of her with just one breath.

Wow! I think I found the hyperactive gossip-girl already. And I wasn't even looking! , Alex cheered on the inside.

"Okay.", she agreed easily.

Now that the introductions were over Storm stepped forward, stopping at the end of the medical bed upon which Alex and partly Kurt were sitting.

"Welcome to Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.", she obviously had a hard time getting the name out, but tried not to let it show.

"Would it make you feel better to know that the professor isn't really dead?", Alex asked on impulse, not thinking how badly it would startle her audience.

"Excuse me?", Storm half sobbed, half winced with a high-pitched voice that betrayed how close to crying she truly was.

"Professor Xavier is dead.", Kitty whispered, tears already streaming down her face.

Great! I seem to be able to get everyone to break into tears today. , she sighed internally and went on to explain.

"The professor's body may be, but he managed to transfer his mind into another body at probably the last possible moment. You should call an old friend of him, Moira I believe she's called. He talked about her in one of his Mutant Ethic classes, I believe.", she was trying to concentrate hard to maybe remember her full name, but simply couldn't recall it.

"Moira? Moira McTaggert?", Hank asked confused.

"I believe so.", Alex stated uncertainly.

"I will call her at once.", he decided and went to the one phone in the sick bay to do just that. After he dialed the number, which he had to look up in his little, dark blue address book, he waited for her to pick the call up.

"Doctor McTaggert?", she answered after the third ring, filling the sick bay with her melodious, unconcerned voice, because Hank had decided to let all of them listen in on this call.

"Hello Moira. Hank here.", he greeted her.

"Hank! It's so good that you called! I just couldn't find your number anywhere, otherwise I would've called you a lot sooner. Charles will be home in two days. I already booked the flight for the both of us.", she thrived to inform him.

"Back home? Charles?", he sounded so lost that Storm decided to take the phone away from him and talk to Moira herself.

"Moira? This is Storm. Did you just say what I thought you did?"

"Hello Ororo! Yes, I did. Charles is alive, he is with me right now. Shall I give him to you?", she asked.

Another one who's talking a mile a minute. I think Kitty's going to like her a lot. , Alex decided.

"Yes, please." Storm rasped out, still holding back her tears.

"Hello Storm.", the calm voice all of them had missed over the past year resounded through the sick bay.

It was what made Storm let go of her bottled up emotions. Hank caught her before she could hit the floor, letting her sob herself into an exhausted sleep.

"Don't cry.", the professor tried to sooth her, but knew it wouldn't work, so he continued after Beast had laid Storm down to rest in the bed next to Logan's, which was right next to Alex'.

"So I assume that Alex is finally with you, is she not?"

All eyes turned to her now and she could just look confused. How could he know that she was here. Could it be that he had somehow something to do with this set-up that didn't feel like a set-up anymore?

"How come ya know?", she decided to be bold and just ask, how else was she supposed to get the answers she wanted?

Kurt in the meantime had settled down at her side, his tail winding around her waist protectively, while his eyes watched Storms silent form with concern.

"I'm sorry Alex, but it seems as if I'm the reason for your presence in our...", he searched for a fitting word.

"Universe? Dimension? Parallel what-not?", Alex suggested.

„Actually I wanted to say reality.", the smile could be heard clearly through his joyful voice.

"Well, I'd prefer Realm anytime, but if you want this to sound even more confusing than it is already be my guest.", she smiled at the dumbfounded expressions of the four teenagers. It was painfully obvious that they had absolutely no idea what they were talking about whatsoever.

"I'd love to, but I'll need to get back to America first. But in the meantime I would very much like you to be a guest of mine.", he declared.

"Uhm, okay, I guess.", she agreed, suddenly very uncertain about her current situation, because her set-up-scenario didn't seem to apply anymore.

"Rogue? Could you please show our guest to a spare room?", he asked her kindly.

"Of course.", she quipped in.

"One in the east wing, please.", he suggested.

"All right. Now?"

"Yes, please.", he affirmed.

„Okay, let's go.", she kissed Bobby before letting go of his hand, so she could step out of his protective one armed embrace.

"Will you be joining us or do you want to stay here and look after Storm?", Alex whispered to Kurt and wasn't too surprised that he jumped at the chance to be with Storm.

When Kurt walked around her bed and over to Storm, she noticed the figure in the bed next to hers for the first time.

"Why is he hurt? I was under the impression that his self-healing-factor would prevent an extended period of hospital-time for him?", Alex asked confused and looked to Hank for an explanation, he was the doctor after all.

"It does, normally, but he donated two liters of blood for you and that exhausted his body a little bit. He'll probably sleep until his body has replenished the lost amount of blood, but don't worry. He'll be all right in no time.", he assured her.

"Why did he need to donate blood for me?", she wondered briefly and was lost in thought until Rogue lightly touched her shoulder to get her attention.

"Do you want to go to your new room now?", she asked kindly.

"Sorry, I kind of zapped out there for a second."

"No problem. I'm used to it already, Kitty does it a lot.", Rogue smiled and let her to a room in the mansion.

(1): Hallo? Ich hab ausgeschlafen und würde jetzt gerne nach hause wenn's Recht ist!

Hello? I'm done sleeping and would like to go home now, if that's all right!

(2): Ich hab mir solche Sorge um dich gemacht! Ich hatte solche Angst als Hank mir gesagt hat dass du so schwer verletzt warst und er sich nicht einmal sicher war ob du's überstehen würdest…

I was so worried about you! I was so afraid when Hank told me you were hurt so badly he wasn't sure you'd make it...

(3): Du wärst fast gestorben!

You nearly died!


End file.
